laurence_class_stjcafandomcom-20200214-history
Syllabus - Geometry Honors
Instructor: Ernie Laurence, Jr. "Learn the True. Do the Good. Love the Beautiful.” COURSE DESCRIPTION & GOALS Geometry was the first of the complex maths. It is from the Greek and it means “measure of the Earth”. Geometry builds on the foundation of Algebra to an extent to bring the abstract into the concrete world. Areas of focus will include: reasoning and proof, parallel and perpendicular relationships, congruency, triangle relationships, similarity, transformations, surface area, volume, and circle relationships. Our scholars will explore not only the proofs, postulates, and theorems but the great minds that first took that journey to learn how they thought, why they thought these things, and to gain the desire and courage to think great thoughts as well. This course prepares scholars to reason properly to objective truth, to problem solve both abstractly and in the physical world, and to make logical arguments in a civil manner. Mathematics is a language with its own structure, beauty, and symbols. It is a vehicle for communicating thought as much as any other language. In many ways, it is a pure language, with universal rules that allows communication across all boundaries. Our scholars are learning sophisticated critical thinking mechanisms while retaining the wonder and love of learning toward math that they had as elementary-aged children. Our approach to mathematics will be hands-on and aggressive; simple solving of equations and arriving at the correct answer will not suffice. Scholars will learn how to interact with numbers, shapes, and equations in a much deeper manner as they associate these concepts with concrete problems, timeless themes, thought-provoking questions, and universal truths. REQUIRED TEXTBOOKS & COURSE MATERIALS: * Geometry by Ray C. Jurgensen, Richard G. Brown, John W. Jurgensen * Pencils (& Mars Rubber Eraser if you desire) * Notebook Paper * Graph Paper * 1” 3-ring binder * 1 manila folder * 1 imperial/metric ruler * 1 protractor * 1 math compass CLASSROOM POLICIES AND PROCEDURES: 1. ASSIGNMENTS AND GRADING: Assignments are due at the beginning of class on the Due Date. If you turn your paper in late it is a zero. Always present your paper with any other requirements that I may request, in your math folder in the turn-in box on the counter. Each of your papers must: # Be Stapled if more than one page. # Have the proper heading. # Be written in pencil. # Numbered and written legibly. # Be inside your Math (manila) folder. GRADING Grades will be awarded on the following percentage scale: A 100-90; B 89-80; C 79-70 D 69-60; F 59-0. Assignments will receive a letter grade, based on the real percentage of correct answers, work shown, and understanding demonstrated according to the following standards: A – Work exceeds the requirements of the assignment. Work is complete and demonstrates independence, good judgment, thoroughness and mastery of the mathematical concepts explored through this course. B – Work meets the requirements of the assignment. Work is complete, showing firm understanding of the basic concepts. The scholar may need some improvement in terms of organization or deeper understanding of reasons behind the basic concepts. C – Work just meets the requirements of the assignment. The scholar has a basic understanding of the mechanics but makes several errors that show a need for more organization of thought, and work towards a better understanding of the underlying reasoning to the function. D – Work is disorganized and falls short of the requirements of the assignment. Scholar grasps some of the basic concepts but needs additional help to gain a firmer handle on them. They also need to work on understanding the meanings behind the functions, not just trying to memorize and regurgitate for the purposes of passing an assignment. F – Work does not demonstrate understanding of basic concepts or is not complete. Grades will be broken down into the following categories: * Assessments/Projects/Papers - 50% * Quizzes - 20% * Classwork - 20% * Homework - 10% COMMUNICATION & SUNDRY 1. CLASS PARTICIPATION: To facilitate critical thinking, deeper understanding, and the ability to reason to the function, I encourage dialogue and civil argument; thus, all thoughtful comments will be entertained. The rule here is simple: show respect. 2. ATTENDANCE: Daily attendance is essential for the learning process. In my class, your success depends on the quality of your work and your participation. *Please review student handbook for the policy regarding excused absences and make-up work. 3. CONFERENCES: I welcome parent conferences and student conferences. During student conferences, I will entertain specific questions you have about your lessons; in other words, don’t come to the conference and ask, “Is my assignment OK?” but rather ask, “Is my argument logical?” or “Does the function require division before multiplication here?” Parents, conferences are for serious concerns that cannot be addressed over e-mail or telephone. Please use the e-mail as the first means of communication. We can also set up a phone conversation if need be. Face to face conferences take valuable time and should be used accordingly. 7. LATE ASSIGNMENTS: All assignments are due at the beginning of class in class; anything turned in later is considered late. All late work is a zero. You will not be able to make up the assignment for half or partial credit. 4. ACADEMIC HONESTY: St. Johns Classical Academy takes academic dishonesty very seriously. Copying someone else’s work or allowing someone to copy yours is unethical. Cheating violates the fundamental thought of our academy. It does not represent the true because the work is a lie. It does not do the good because academic cheating is not good. It does not love the beautiful because it is not a representation of the light within you. Academic dishonesty is a serious offense and will result in your receiving a zero for the assignment you copied or that you knowingly allowed another to copy. Please refer to your Family and Student Handbook pages 44-45, if you have any further questions. 5. RULES WORTH REMEMBERING: “The spiritual fruit is love, joy, peace, long-suffering, gentleness, goodness, faith, meekness, temperance: there is no rule against such.” If we remember this and treat each other accordingly, then there can be no problems. Below please find my classroom procedures: # Arrive to class on time and ready to learn. # Bring all required assignments and materials to class each day. # If there is a Bell Ringer, work on it immediately. # Follow instructions the first time they are given. # Any books or materials not in use must be placed under your desks. # Turn in all assignments in class-designated basket before the bell. # Treat EVERYONE with respect. # Raise your hand before speaking. # Do not speak out or raise your hand when others are speaking. # Respect all ideas given in class. # Participate responsibly in classroom activities and discussions. # Take effective notes to prepare for quizzes, tests, and papers. # Always stay on task. # Clean up after yourself. # Pack up to leave after the teacher has granted you permission to do so. # Leave when dismissed, not when it’s time to go or the bell rings. # Always do your very best!